Expecting the unexpected
by K's Dandelion
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. ¿Y si dejo ir mi mente y espero lo inesperado? [Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]
1. Cold

**Expecting the unexpected**

 **Summary:** Serie de Drabbles. ¿Y si dejo ir mi mente y espero lo inesperado? [Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Prompts. Drabble 1:** Invierno & Depresión

 **Drabble 1:** **Cold**

Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era el frío calándole los huesos hasta lo más profundo. Nada podría abrigarle más que sus propias ropas y él mismo.

Podía ver la nieve caer en el exterior de la cueva en donde se había escondido.

¿Por qué le pasaba a él todo aquello?

 _«Yo no pedí nacer así…»_

Solo, abandonado… Era en esos momentos solo un pequeño crío que dependía de él mismo si quería llegar a sobrevivir.

No podía ir y buscar calor en los brazos de una madre porque la suya había muerto hacía casi un año atrás, dejándolo completamente solo, sin nadie.

Lo único que lo acompañaba era la humedad de la cueva y el frío aire seco que respiraba.

¿Sobreviviría a su primer invierno solo?

No lo sabía.

La nieve escarchada en las afueras le dejaba un paisaje blanco y triste, sin vida.

No habían animales que pudiera cazar, los ríos estaban congelados, las plantas muertas… ¿Cómo se alimentaría?

— _InuYasha… No llores…_

Y no lo haría.

No volvería a llorar, se lo había prometido a _ella_ y a sí mismo.

 _« ¿Pasaré solo el resto de mi vida? »_

Y se abrazó a sí mismo, deseando que la falta de vida que el invierno le daba se desvaneciera y pudiera ver de nuevo a alguien que le sonriera.

¿Y si no encontraba un motivo para seguir adelante?

Lo único que tenía era una promesa de vivir, dada a su madre antes de su muerte. ¿Era eso suficiente? ¿Por qué vivir, en realidad?

 _« ¿Y si llego a tener algo que proteger? »_

— _¿No quieres tener algo que proteger, InuYasha?_

Y se dejó caer al piso mirando sus manos.

Torpes, pequeñas, enclenques, sin utilidad…

¿Qué podría llegar a proteger con esas manos tan pequeñas y débiles?

 **Fin Drabble 1**


	2. Pregnant?

**Expecting the unexpected**

 **Summary:** Serie de Drabbles. ¿Y si dejo ir mi mente y espero lo inesperado? [Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Prompts. Drabble 2:** Otoño & Sorpresa

 **Drabble 2: Pregnant?**

Bajó de la rama del árbol en la que estaba recostado y sintió el golpe del viento helado en su rostro.

Gruñó con molestia al sentir que algunas hojas se pegaban a su rostro por causa del fuerte y helado viento.

Estaban cerca de terminar el otoño y el invierno casi tocaba la puerta en ese instante.

Bueno, él no sufría por el frío que pudiera llegar a hacer, pero le preocupaba que su terca esposa terminara enferma por no querer cuidarse como debía. ¿Qué tanto le costaba entender que en esos instantes todo lo que tenía que hacer era cubrirse?

Además, para ponerle la guinda al pastel y todo lo demás, ella ya estaba enferma y había tenido que ir a ver a Kaede para que le diera algunas recomendaciones.

— ¡InuYasha! —oyó su llamado y volteó a verla.

Se dirigía hacia él con una manta sobre los hombros y el rostro algo pálido, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. —Deberías ir a descansar, ¡estás pálida! —exclamó.

Ella negó con una sonrisa y él se sintió en verdad confundido.

—No estoy enferma. —sonrió.

— ¿Qué? —parpadeó.

Ella solo acentuó su sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos cuando el viento le golpeo en el rostro, como le había pasado a él unos momentos atrás.

—Que no estoy enferma. —repitió.

—Kagome, estás pálida.

—Ya pasará. —le dijo con tono emocionado.

Él, en cambio, frunció el ceño.

—Ve a descansar, estúpida.

—No estoy enferma, InuYasha. —no se amedrentó por el insulto.

Vio como, de pronto, un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de Kagome.

— ¡Estoy embarazada!

 **Fin Drabble 2**


	3. Waiting

**Expecting the unexpected**

 _[Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]_

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Prompts. Drabble 3:** Verano & Esperanza

 **Drabble 3: Waiting…**

Creí que, al pasar el tiempo, podría lograr superarme a mí mismo.

¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer cuando no tienes un lugar en el mundo?

Yo no tuve opción, tenía que tomar ese lugar por la fuerza, pero terminé solo, sin un verdadero sentido.

 _«Ahora ya no estás solo…»_

Y no lo estoy, tengo amigos, personas que me valoran por lo que soy…

 _« ¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado, InuYasha? »_

El ardiente sol de verano me dio de golpe en los ojos, así como el recuerdo de la voz de _ella._

Ya era el segundo verano desde que Kagome se marchó, pero sé que ella volverá algún día.

 _«Siempre estaré contigo…»_

¿Guardaré por más tiempo la esperanza?

 **Fin Drabble 3**


	4. Fate

**Expecting the unexpected**

 _[Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]_

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Prompts. Drabble 4:** Primavera & Ilusión

 **Drabble 4: Fate**

— _¿Crees en el destino, InuYasha?_

El suave y apacible viento meció sus cabellos y la hicieron relajarse.

¿Qué había mejor que la primavera?

Era la época del año en la que todo parecía tener vida, esperanza y ganas para aguantar hasta el más terrible de los males. Y ella misma lo creía.

Volteó hacia su acompañante y le vio mirando el cielo de forma distraída.

Ella estaba sentada en el verde prado y él, muy cómodo, acostado a su lado, con las manos bajo su cabeza.

— ¿El destino? —parpadeó, confuso.

Ella le sonrió.

—Sí. —estiró sus músculos, perezosa. — ¿Tú crees en el destino?

Él se sentó y la miró extrañado.

— ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan rara?

—Porque…—ella suspiró. —Yo sí creo. —le vio sonriente. —Y pienso que el encontrarte no fue una casualidad. —apoyó su peso en sus manos.

Él se limitó a mirarla.

¿El destino? ¿Él creía en el destino?

La mujer a lado suyo estiró las piernas sobre la hierba y miró hacia el cielo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—El caer en el pozo…—continuó. —El estar aquí…—hizo una pausa. —Mis sentimientos hacia ti…—regresó su vista a la dorada de él. —Creo que era algo inevitable. —una sonrisa melancólica adornó el rostro femenino.

Él la siguió contemplando con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, causado por las palabras recién dichas por ella.

—Y mira a tu alrededor. —señaló la aldea, que se miraba radiante desde la colina en donde estaban. —El destino nos trajo aquí.

Pudo sentir cada una de sus palabras.

 _» ¿Crees en el destino, InuYasha? «_

Y sus miradas chocaron una vez más y, al verla, supo que Kagome siempre estuvo destinada a estar junto a él y no dejarlo solo.

—Sí creo.

 **Fin Drabble 4**


	5. Smile

**Expecting the unexpected**

 _[Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]_

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Prompts. Drabble 5:** Primavera& Orgullo

 **Drabble 5: Smile**

Le observó durante unos momentos más mientras que levantaba del suelo a una de sus hijas de apenas un año y luego se dio la vuelta para ir en dirección de su marido.

En todo ese tiempo había visto a InuYasha pasar por muchas cosas y, una gran parte de ellas, no las hubiera creído jamás de cuando lo conoció. Parecía tan _malvado_ y _herido_ en un principio que le parecía casi mentira que se quedara ahí, en ese sitio, con todos ellos.

InuYasha, ese medio-demonio hosco, huraño, grosero y peleonero que conoció algunos años atrás no se había ido, pero había madurado mucho en todo ese tiempo. Había aprendido el _verdadero_ valor de la vida.

Y regresó su mirada a él y le descubrió observando el cielo, como si en serio le resultara interesante.

Sabía que él sufría a pesar de todo, pero estaba orgullosa de él.

— ¿Sango?

Volteó a ver a su marido, quien cargaba a su otra hija de, también, un año. Él había notado también el comportamiento de InuYasha ese día, ambos lo sabían.

—Han pasado dos años ya. —fue lo único que le dijo.

Él asintió y observó como el hanyô comenzaba a correr en dirección al bosque, sin importarle quienes estaban tras él.

—Kagome estaría orgullosa de él. —le dijo Sango.

—Todos lo estamos.

Y, sin más, sonrieron y se dedicaron a observar las flores recién nacidas, indicando que la primavera ya estaba presente.

 **Fin Drabble 5**


	6. Happiness

**Expecting the unexpected**

 _[Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]_

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Prompts. Drabble 6:** Otoño & Éxtasis

 **Drabble 6: Happiness**

Kagome rió emocionada y se dejó caer sobre la hierba con los brazos extendidos mientras que InuYasha la miraba atentamente y con curiosidad.

— ¿Y a ti qué? —preguntó sin entender su actitud.

Ella solo rió con más fuerzas y rodó sobre la hierba. ¡No podía evitarlo! ¡Se sentía demasiado dichosa en ese momento!

— ¿Kagome?

Ella se puso de pie con velocidad y le tomó de las manos para jalarle con ella hacia un montón de hojas que se medio apilaban bajo un árbol y volvió a reír emocionada.

— ¡Demonios, Kagome! —se quejó y ella solo rió con más ganas. — ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Ella le miró sonriente y recibió contenta el viento helado del otoño y se volvió a dejar caer.

—Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta. —musitó con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Eh?

Y ella solo pudo estirar los brazos entre las hojas y volver a reír encantada.

 **Fin Drabble 6**


	7. Loneliness

**Expecting the unexpected**

 _[Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]_

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Prompts. Drabble 7:** Otoño & Decepción

 **Drabble 7: Loneliness**

Le siguió con todas las fuerzas que tenía pero no pudo alcanzarle. Estaba herido y no podía moverse con demasiada facilidad.

El otoño terminaría pronto y en el invierno era demasiado difícil encontrar comida. Los animales lo sabían mejor que nadie puesto que estaban desapareciendo la mayor parte de los frutos de los árboles y preparaban sus cuevas y hogares para poder refugiarse cuando la nieve comenzara a caer.

Se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol y miró el cielo.

¿Cuánto llevaría ya sin rumbo? ¿Unos cincuenta o sesenta años?

Había perdido la cuenta ya, pero no pensaba darse por vencido o llegar a ser de las últimas comidas antes del invierno de algún demonio.

Había crecido, podía defenderse y había aprendido a vivir por cuenta propia.

Sin poder evitarlo, observó como una liebre salía de su madriguera y pasaba saltando rápidamente frente a él, pero se sintió sin fuerzas suficientes para atraparlo. Necesitaba descansar.

 _«Hoy tampoco podré comer… Lástima.»_

Y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a descansar algunas horas, sin estar consciente de su alrededor.

— _Mañana será un nuevo día, InuYasha._

 **Fin Drabble 7**


	8. Hot

**Expecting the unexpected**

 _[Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]_

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Prompts. Drabble 8:** Invierno & Diversión

 **HISTORIA DE RATING T+**

 _Solo quería avisar n.n_

 **Drabble 8: Hot**

Masculló algo inentendible mientras sentía la traviesa lengua de su marido atacar sin piedad su garganta dejó que le recorriera la espalda desnuda con sus manos.

—O-Oye. —balbuceó. —Cuando dije que quería hacer algo divertido… _Mmm…_ —soltó un pequeño gemido. —No me refería a esto.

Él no le respondió, en cambio, se encargó de desatarle el obi que estaba usando y bajar lentamente sus besos hasta su clavícula.

Frunciendo el ceño le jaló del cabello.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó él. —Yo sí me estoy divirtiendo.

Ella roló los ojos antes de sentir que él volvía a besarla en los labios. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo más hacia ella.

—Yo decía…—murmuró entre besos. —Divertirnos un rato en la nieve.

—Te habrías congelado. —respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Y aprovechas para ayudarme a entrar en calor? —rió.

Él se encogió de hombros y regresó a la tarea no terminada en su cuello y ella recorrió la espalda masculina con los dedos.

—Hay muchos tipos de diversión. —le dijo contra su piel.

Se arqueó por sus caricias y dejó que él la tocara de una manera aun más íntima cuando rozó sus muslos con sus garras.

— _Mmm…_ —gimió. —Tal vez tengas razón.

Y sonrió.

 **Fin Drabble 8**


	9. New Life

**Expecting the unexpected**

 _[Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]_

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Prompts. Drabble 9:** Verano & Tristeza

 **Drabble 9: New Life**

Suspiró y observó detenidamente el cuenco con comida que tenía en sus manos.

No tenía hambre, de hecho, comer era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía mal, _muy_ mal. ¿Por qué sería aquel extraño malestar? Estaba triste, se veía triste y no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

— ¿Kagome?

Levantó la vista hacia InuYasha, quien la miraba entre confundido y preocupado.

Ella sonrió fugazmente al verlo pero luego volvió a su actitud anterior. ¿Qué le hacía sentirse así? ¿Acaso el calor que había en esa época del año no la dejaba estar en paz consigo misma?

Y, de pronto, recordó el motivo de su tristeza.

Ese día, exactamente, era el día en que llevaba oficialmente un año de vivir en el Sengoku Jidai, y un año desde que sabía que no volvería a ver a su familia.

¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan culpable por haberlos dejado? Ella había tomado la decisión de macharse y su madre lo había aceptado. ¿Por qué esa sensación de amargura y culpa?

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?

De nuevo estuvo consciente de que su marido estaba sentado frente a ella, ya habiendo terminado de comer.

—Sí. —sonrió. —No te preocupes.

—Mientes. —declaró frunciendo el ceño.

Ella suspiró.

¿Cómo estaría su familia? ¿Su hermano habría pasado sin problemas todos los cursos? ¿Su abuelo estaría bien de salud? ¿Buyo seguiría con ellos? ¿Su madre estaría bien?

Suspirando y sabiendo que no iba a poder probar bocado, dejó el cuenco a un lado suyo, recostó su espalda en la pared de la cabaña y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, limpiando el sudor de ella.

—Oye. —le vio ponerse en pie y caminar hasta quedar a lado suyo.

Sabía que le preocupaba el cómo se sentía, pero, en realidad estaba bien.

Ella había asumido las consecuencias de dejar su tierra natal, y estaba completamente preparada para su nueva vida… Junto a la persona que más amaba.

 **Fin Drabble 9**


	10. Daddy?

**Expecting the unexpected**

 _[Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]_

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Prompts. Drabble 10:** Primavera & Inseguridad

 **Drabble 10: Daddy?**

Kagome arqueó una ceja observando a su marido. Luego, alzó la otra y puso los brazos en jarras.

El hanyô sudó frío y la siguió observando, tenso.

—Podría dañarlo. —se excusó.

—No vas a hacerle nada.

Se miraron por algunos minutos más.

—Cógelo. —le animó.

—P-Pero…

Y siguió observando a su esposa unos segundos más, inseguro, y luego dirigió la vista a la pequeña cabecita que se asomaba por detrás del hombro de su esposa.

Era su hija, su primera y, hasta el momento, única hija. ¿Y si le hacía algún daño?

Kagome la llevaba cargando en la espalda, tal y como se acostumbraba en esa época, con un yukata resistente bien sujeto a la espalda, para no dificultarle sus ocupaciones diarias y no tener que separarse del bebé.

—Anda. —le animó, de nuevo, y se giró un poco, dejando a la bebé más a la vista de su padre.

— ¿Y si se me cae?

Kagome respiró hondo y dejó que la suave brisa primaveral le inundara los pulmones.

—No va a romperse, InuYasha. —regañó. —Y ya comienza a dolerme la espalda.

Él meditó durante algunos segundos y, al final, cedió.

La infante rió contenta en los brazos de su padre y Kagome aprovechó a estirar su entumecida espalda.

—No pesa tanto como dices.

Trató de no molestarse. En serio que _trató,_ pero no pudo.

— ¡Tú tienes mucha más fuerza que yo! —se quejó.

—Keh, ya lo sé. Sigues siendo una debilucha. —acomodó a la bebé contra su pecho, ya con más confianza.

—Idiota.

 **Fin Drabble 10**


	11. Admiration

**Expecting the unexpected**

 _[Mini-Reto Estacional, en ¡Siéntate!]_

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Prompts. Drabble 11:** Otoño & Admiración

 _¡El último!_

 **Drabble 11: Admiration**

Sintió la brisa fresca del otoño rozarle cariñosamente el rostro, relajándola.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que vivía en el Sengoku Jidai, junto a InuYasha y sus amigos. No se arrepentía de la decisión tomada, pero a veces pensaba en lo mucho que llegaba a extrañar a su familia y se preguntaba el cómo estarían ellos.

Dejó ir un suspiro y observó al hombre dueño de su corazón con el cadáver de un demonio sobre el hombro, dispuesto a hacer una hoguera para quemarle.

Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, le tenía un poco de envidia a su esposo y le admiraba en secreto.

¿Por qué era así? Simple: él era fuerte, valiente y poderoso, algo que ella admiraba y envidiaba en el fondo.

Admiraba su destreza a la hora de la lucha, admiraba su forma segura de hablar, admiraba la forma en que había madurado con el paso de los años, admiraba su fortaleza, admiraba su coraje y valentía, admiraba el noble corazón que poseía, admiraba en sí su físico (para qué negarlo), él era _súper-extra-mega_ atractivo, ¿o era porque estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él? Bueno, tampoco es que importara demasiado, simplemente lo admiraba.

Admiraba también su sangre demoniaca, la que le había permitido poseer una gran cantidad de sus virtudes, aunque la maldecía al mismo tiempo. Su sangre inhumana no le hacía inmortal, pero le daría un _largo_ tiempo de vida.

Ella no podría llegar jamás a vivir tanto como él, aunque hubiera unido su vida a la suya, ella era humana… Los humanos envejecían y morían en un plazo corto de tiempo. ¿Qué podía ella _en realidad_ ofrecerle?

Sabía que él no volvería a estar solo, pero sufriría al ver morir a todos sus seres queridos y a sus amigos también. ¿Podía llegar a hacer algo por él?

— ¿Kagome?

Él estaba tras suyo, lo sabía, pero no volteó.

Él avanzó un poco más y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella volteó a verlo y sonrió.

Admiraba y amaba a InuYasha con todo su ser, y aunque no pudiera acompañarlo durante toda su vida, estaría con él hasta su propia muerte.

 **Fin Drabble 11**


End file.
